Love Bites
by Shia R. N
Summary: Love Bites, by Kimeru, is Amaya Yushinata's favorite song. However, after meeting Kunimitsu Tezuka, it becomes more than that. It becomes the story of her life. Have you guessed? Tezuka is a vampire.
1. Chapter 1

-1Nothing much to say. Read and review!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm living to find the answer; fumbling without knowing the way. There is no road you can travel down easily. Even if I look for love, the feelings of a lost place exist. I want to regain the place that restored my heart," She was singing softly to herself as they pulled up to the two story house in the suburbs. She sighed, not feeling the need to finish the song as she slowly climbed out of the blue Honda.

She cast the neighborhood a casual glance, taking note of the park across the street, and walked slowly to the moving van. This was not _her _idea of fun, but that's what her parents had called this; a _fun _experience, an _adventure_. She had a great dislike of the word 'adventure', it was normally followed by some sort of accident. She was wary of that as she grabbed her first box and carefully jumped down from the moving van. She took another look around and sighed again. This was how it began, her _adventure_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, My name is Amaya Yushinata," she introduced herself, her long black hair hanging past her hips. "I've just moved here from Kyoto," She let the words fall casually from her full, red lips, then forced a smile, "It is good to be here, at the famous Seishun academy!" A few people clapped and she bowed, moving quickly to a seat the teacher had indicated for her. She sighed quietly to herself; it was always the same, a new classroom, new people, making the best impression you could, still knowing that you wouldn't be there long. Every move was an _adventure_, sure. Her eyes took in the classroom lazily. Science, never a subject she had liked in the first place. She noticed the place next to her, at the black table, was empty.

"Tezuka-san!" a girl squealed, and Amaya's onyx eyes went back to the front of the room. A boy had just entered, on feet so silent she had failed to hear him. His hair was a honey brown, his eyes dark behind wire framed glasses. Amaya stared for just a moment and then forced her eyes elsewhere. Still, she was listening for his voice.

"Tezuka-san," The teacher sighed, but Tezuka promptly handed him a note. The teacher read it then sighed, "That Ryuzaki… Alright, Tezuka-san, take your seat. Yushinata-san, our new student, is now your partner." Amaya's eyes widened slightly. _'Me?'_ she sighed, _'Great, just one more thing to help me **not** pay attention to Science…' _She realized that Tezuka had taken his seat.

"Hello, I'm Amaya Yushinata," She introduced herself. He looked her way, his expression stoic.

"I'm Kunimitsu Tezuka," He said, his voice cold, and then class began. Amaya didn't fail to notice that he was sitting on the edge of his seat, as far away from her as their table would allow. She was a bit confused. _'Do I smell bad?' _she wondered, and took a whiff of her hair. It smelled like her favorite strawberry shampoo. Shaking her head, so her long hair would block him from her view, she tried to concentrate on class. It wasn't easy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had no appetite when lunch came around, so she wandered the grounds, singing her favorite song softly. "I'm living to find the answer; fumbling without knowing the way. There is no road you can travel down easily. Even if I look for love, the feelings of a lost place exist. I want to regain the place that restored my heart. One more time I'll hold you tightly, and whisper 'I love you'." She was about to start the next verse when she came upon the tennis courts. She smiled to herself and watched a few seventh graders try to get a rally in. She moved closer.

It was easy to tell none of them were really experienced, they made simple mistakes, but they seemed to be having so much fun. She watched as a boy was about to make another mistake.

"Move your feet! Pivot on your left foot, remember to swing through!" The boy looked confused, tried to do as she said, and tripped. "Ugh!" she slapped her forehead, then moved onto the courts. "No! No!"

"E-excuse me?" the seventh grader asked.

"You're wrong," She said simply, helping him up before taking his racket. "Watch." She picked up the ball and tossed it to another of the seventh graders. "What's your name?"

"Katsuo," the boy who caught the ball said, then indicated the boy next to him, "And this is Kachiro, the boy next to you is Horio."

"Alright Katsuo," Amaya said, "Underhand, serve me the ball on my right side, out a little bit, if you can. Keep it slow so I can show Horio here a proper return."

"A-alright," Katsuo said, and did as she had said. Amaya smiled, using her left foot to pivot and get in position for a forehand without moving.

"See?" Amaya said, as the ball sailed back to Katsuo, who caught it. She handed Horio his racket. "Good luck, it might take some practice." She waved at the boys with a smile. "Bye!" With that, she moved off of the courts.

"We…" Kachiro started.

"Never got her name…" The other two finished.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now I am holding out a bouquet of love with both hands. Let's smile and kiss as in our memories. Ah, the scars of a disturbed heart mutter your name over and over," She sang along with Kimeru's soft, mesmerizing voice, singing "Love Bites" from her CD Player. The song continued to play, but now she was too busy staring out the window to pay attention to the words. She was watching something interesting. A boy about her age was acting rather strangely just across the road, in front of the park. It was getting late, and it was a bit of a distance, but there was no mistaking the boy, though she'd seen him only once. _'Kunimitsu Tezuka…' _She thought to herself, wondering why he would be entering the park at this time of night, as her clock flashed nine-thirty. Not only that, but he seemed nervous about something, he kept glancing around, like he knew that he was being watched. She smirked to herself, it was time to find out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She jumped to the side, behind some bushes as Tezuka turned around. She wondered if he had heard her, but he turned back around as if he doubted his own hearing. She continued to follow him, almost silently, into the park. There Tezuka met someone.

A young man, Amaya guessed that he was about in his twenties, with dark hair and matching eyes smiled as Tezuka walked up. He smiled and began to speak in a voice of chintz, laughter in his eyes, "What's wrong, Kunimitsu-kun? Your eyes are black; are you having a hard day?" His voice was hardly a whisper, if Amaya's hearing wasn't as sharp as it was, she would never have been able to hear.

"I am, as a matter of fact," Tezuka said, settling onto a bench, his face as expressional as ever, his voice just as soft as his companion's.

"What happened?" The handsome stranger asked, taking a piece of his shoulder length hair and moving it out of his face, hardly interested.

"There was someone… And she was… different," Tezuka said, shaking his head, trying to find the right words. "She just had this… scent. Like strawberries, but their was something more…" Amaya felt like she was missing something in the conversation, like there were words that he was whispering too quietly for her to hear.

"You want her," The tall man said simply. Tezuka opened his mouth to reply, but the young man didn't wait for him, "Don't deny it. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Kunimitsu-kun, it happens to us all at least once; more than that for some."

"It's not right," Tezuka said, his eyes dark. He tilted his head back, "I've only met her once, but her scent is still on my clothes; I can smell her, even now. I stayed as far away as I could, but the sound of her beating heart still reached my ears. Even now, it's like I can hear it. I can hear her even breaths, and they echo in my head."

"I never said it was _right_, Kunimitsu-kun, just that it was nothing to be ashamed of," A strange smile crossed over his face and he looked up trough the trees to the starry skies, "We all find at least one human over our long, long lifetime. Someone that appeals to us so much that we want to suck _all_ of their blood, no matter what the cost." Amaya felt her heart tighten in her chest, beating faster. As those dark eyes lowered themselves from the heavens, she was sure that they were looking straight at her, right through the bush she hid behind. That voice, so soft and virtuous, yet somehow sinister, continued, "And you aren't imagining the heartbeats, or the sound of breathing, I hear it too. There's a human watching us."

"What?" Tezuka started, and Amaya got up and ran, never looking back.

"Don't follow her," The young man cautioned.

"I wasn't going to," Tezuka lied, resettling on the bench. "You're underestimating my self-control, Ayashi-san." (A/N: Those who have read my other story might recognize this name, (Ayashi "Ashi" Seikaku) but it's not him. I just like the name 'Suspicious'!)

"You over-estimate yourself," Ayashi smirked, and turned to leave. As if it was an after thought, he turned back, "Remember to feed tonight." Tezuka never said anything as Ayashi finally made his way off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Nothing much to say. Read and review!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amaya was dead tired the next day, not having been able to sleep much the night before. She had tried to convince herself, so many times, that she hadn't heard what she had. It wasn't very successful. It had scared her; to hear them talking so casually about things like that. Well, she supposed that the way Tezuka acted could never be casual, but that other man… It was like that _weren't_ human themselves. Still, she had to wonder who it was that drove Tezuka so insane. _Surely, _she reasoned, _he could have just about anyone that he wanted._ It made her blush, thinking that she seemed a little bit jealous.

She decided not to worry about it as she walked to the student center to get a permanent schedule. She didn't see why she needed a personal schedule, just like she didn't see why she should worry about Tezuka. It wasn't like she would be around long enough for any of that to really matter. She entered the room and had to catch her breath.

_'Speak of the devil and he will appear..' _She forced the saying out of her mind, but nothing else seemed to fit as well. He seemed to be discussing his own schedule with the office worker.

"I just want to change classes," he said calmly, "I didn't think I was asking for too much."

"Well, normally, Tezuka-san, it wouldn't be much," She said, seeming troubled, "But you haven't given me a real reason for wanting to switch classes, and all of the classes are pretty much balanced right now. With your school records, you would tip all of the class averages."

Then Tezuka turned, though Amaya was certain that he had already known she was there. "Nevermind then," He said to the office personnel, his tone polite, "Thank you, and I apologize for taking up so much of your time and being so troublesome."

"It's fine," She assured him as she busied herself with some papers. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help."

"Me too," Tezuka breathed, but only Amaya heard it as he headed out the door, his eyes on her. She noticed that his eyes were a golden brown today, matching his gorgeous hair wonderfully. She felt herself blushing slightly as she walked up to the front desk of the student center.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ignored her during class, it was like she was non-existent. He sat as far away as he could, just like the day before, and never said a word to her. When the experiment began, he got all of the materials and set it up himself, beginning to take notes before she had gotten a chance to help with anything. She did her best to act like this didn't bother her. She had no idea who she was acting for.

After school she walked around to the back, feeling the way she often did, about not wanting to go home. Her thoughts drifted to Tezuka, as they had a lot over the past two days. Why did he seem to despise her so much? Had he been trying to change his schedule to get away from her? She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice as she ran into someone. She looked up with a start. _'Speak of the devil,' _ crossed her mind again.

"Can I speak with you?" he asked, his eyes cold. She was confused for a moment about what to do. She would love to talk to him and figure out what his problem with her was, but at the same time the incident from the night before…

"Sure," She said, realizing just then that she was completely alone with him. "I have a few things I want to talk to you about anyway."

"I see," he said. They were silent for a moment. "I'm going to cut to the chase," Tezuka said, turning to her with an expression she had never seen before. "What did you hear yesterday?"

"That depends," She said, "Why do you purposely ignore me in class just to talk to me when I'm alone?"

"I was trying to be good," Tezuka said, emotion lacking from his voice, which managed to keep it's velvet quality, even then. "But I'm quickly growing tired of that."

"What do you mean?" she asked, knowing that her voice was shaking just a little bit.

"What did you hear last night?" He asked again, ignoring her question and her shaking voice.

"A lot of things that I didn't understand," She admitted, "I heard something about a girl that was driving you crazy and something about sucking blood."

"Driving me crazy is an understatement," Tezuka sighed, "I'm not normally like this… Not until you…"

"Me?" Amaya asked, shocked, "You were talking about me?" Her heart fluttered. She was afraid, but somehow pleased.

"Why do you do that?" He asked, his eyes focused. "Why does your heart do that all of the time?"

She suddenly remembered the night before, when he had said that he could hear the girl's heart, her heart, even when he sat as far away as he could. "Not all the time," She explained, not meeting his eyes, "Only when I'm around you."

"Why?"

She smiled sadly, "I'm not sure. It could be that I'm falling in love with you." Tezuka's eyes widened behind his specs and he leaned in. She could feel his breath, hot on her neck, before he moved away again.

"No," he said, "I can't do that." He looked her in the eyes, "And _that's _not possible. You can't be falling in love with me."

"Why not? What are you, Kunimitsu Tezuka?" she asked, and he looked away again. Her eyes saddened, "Why won't you tell me anything about yourself?"

"I'm the bad guy," he said after a moment, "That's all you need to know about me." He turned away. "You should stay away from me. If you don't, you could get hurt." He began to walk away.

"You'll suck all of my blood then, like that other guy said that you wanted to?" she asked.

"That Ayashi… Not even bothering to talk quietly enough that a human can't hear…" he muttered under his breath, Amaya straining to hear.

"A normal human probably couldn't," she said, surprising Tezuka, "I just have kinda sensitive ears. Not as sensitive as yours though."

"True," he said, and she thought she might have seen the traces of a smile.

"Why don't you just go ahead then? It's not like I can stop you. If a vampire wants to drink my blood, what can I do to stop them?" she asked mildly.

"I told you," he said, turning away, "I'm trying to be good."

"What if I don't let you?" she asked, feeling suddenly bold.

"You might end up dead," he said, walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Readers! Okay, first of all I want to thank everyone who reads (And reviews!) Now, I want to make some responses to some of the review I did get.

First, to Merissala- You ask such wonderful questions and point out a lot of things I should have made more clear. On most of it, you're right, so I'll try to make it more clear here. First of all, I realize how quickly I am moving the plot. Yeah, I know, and I'm not too fond of that myself, but my story is going to be deferent from the Fanfictions you normally read, so be ready for that. Pretty much, I'm trying to tell you (Without revealing anything) that where most Fanfictions would end, mine gets to pretty early on, and then goes on. It won't be incredibly short or anything. Patience! Now, on to your second point, you ask why Kunimitsu says 'why does you're heart do that all the time?' Yes, he is talking about her heart fluttering, and the reason he knows is because he can hear it. Perhaps I didn't make it clear enough, but I was trying to hint way before that vampires have REALLY good hearing. Then you start asking even better questions, about why Tezuka would like her, but I'm afraid I can't tell you to much about that yet. Still, I can tell you that it's more of a 'lust for her blood' thing at the moment. Ayashi (The other vampire) says in the first chapter that all vampires have humans like that whose blood just call out to them. That's why she drives him crazy, and why he sits as far away from he as he can in class, he's trying to keep from drinking her blood, right there in class! The rest of the answer will come later in the story. About the 'No, I can't do that' part, it IS supposed to be that way. Throughout this story, Kunimitsu will say many thing that make little sense until later. It's foreshadowing, but here it will make more sense if you look at the action. By saying 'She could feel his breath, hot on her neck, before he moved away again.' I'm telling you that he was getting too close (close enough to bite her!) and he's reprimanding himself. Thank you for your comment and I'll try to make it more clear in the future.

To White Alchemist Taya- I love it when you review to my stories. You read a lot of different ones, don't you? You seem to review everywhere! Thank you for your comments.

Old Fiat- You're right, there isn't. Not really. I rated it teen because I was afraid I would go too far in depth and younger readers would have trouble understanding (Especially Kunimitsu's actions, because he is, admittedly, a bit different than in the anime/manga) Still, I'm going to change it as of this chapter, because I feel foolish to think so. Thank you for your comment!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I must be going insane,' _Amaya told herself, _'I finally decide that there's a boy worth while in the world, and he's not even human.' _She had to smile at the audacity of that thought alone. _'I must be a strange one.'_ She wanted to laugh, but there was something so sinister about the entire situation. She wouldn't be able to laugh this off. There was a knock at her bedroom door. "Come in."

"Sweetie?" her mom poked her head in, then walked in the room completely, "Hey, Hun. We haven't really talked recently, have we?"

_'We never talk,' _She wanted to say, but forced a smile instead. "It's alright. You and Dad are busy," She said, trying to act her part in this play as well as she could. _'You can be the mother who pretends to care, and I'll be the daughter that pretends I don't care.' _

"Yes, well, that's what I want to talk to you about," She said. Amaya's ears perked up. Was it possible that her mother knew she was doing everything wrong? "You see," her mother continued, "We're about to get a bit busier."

"Oh?" Amaya asked, trying to sound like she was unaffected. It hurt.

"I'm sorry dear, you'll have to be alone for awhile," her mother sighed, and Amaya wondered for just a minute if she finally understood her well enough to see past the mask. Her mother quickly erased that. She smiled, "I suppose I shouldn't worry. You're so responsible. And I'm sure you're used to all of these business trips by now. Still, this is probably the last one."

_'It's always the 'last one', so why do you keep leaving me to go on them?' _She forced another close-eyed smile, "I'll be fine. You're right about me being used to this," she laughed, but the sound was hollow. Her mother never noticed.

"You're such a wonderful daughter!" Her mother exclaimed, "You always understand!" She clasped Amaya's hands for a moment, then turned to leave. "There will be money on the table for you. Two weeks worth, like always. We're leaving in the morning."

"Alright," She said, "Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight, Amaya," her mother smiled again, and then left, closing the door again.

_'That's right,' _Amaya thought to herself, _'I always understand. I always understand that you think your life would be easier without me. I understand that you regret keeping me. I understand that you are in love with Dad, and your work, and nothing else. I understand everything, but you don't understand anything, not about me.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Tezuka went back to acting as if Amaya didn't exist. Actually, Amaya realized, it was a little better; he did talk to her; in short, direct sentences, when the work called for it. He didn't do the experiment without her today, and he got her safety gear for her. _'He's trying to be good,'_ she remembered, and wanted to laugh. As they left the classroom, she whispered the words he had been waiting to hear all day. "I didn't tell anyone."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's you!" Kachiro said, astounded. "You're the one who helped Horio with his return and pivot!"

"Shhh!" She smiled, "Don't let Tezuka-san know I'm here!" Kachiro nodded, though confused, and turned to Katsuo. Katsuo nodded.

"Alright," he said, "but could you show us the pivot again?" Amaya sighed, but nodded.

"Fine, just be quiet… and don't attract attention!" She said, and quickly showed them the pivot to turn what would normally a backhand into a forehand return.

"Alright!" Kachiro yelled, excited when he got it right. Several heads immediately turned their way.

"Seventh graders--" Tezuka stopped when he saw Amaya. "Yushinata-san," Tezuka breathed, but quickly recovered himself. "What are you doing?"

"Er… Well, I was passing by, and these two asked me to help them with their pivots. That's all. I didn't know you were the captain…"

"'Yushinata-san'?" Another voice asked. Both Tezuka and Amaya turned to face Captain Ryuzaki. "You're Amaya Yushinata-san, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Amaya asked, seemingly embarrassed for no apparent reason.

"Play her," Ryuzaki said. It took Tezuka a moment to realize she was talking to him. "Play her, Tezuka-kun," she repeated. He didn't understand, but nodded. Ryuzaki turned to the crowd. "Who has a racket, strung at thirty-eight pounds? I know one of you does."

"I do," a smiling, brown haired boy said, stepping forward and handing the racket out to Ryuzaki.

"Thank you, Fuji-kun," Ryuzaki said. Then handed the racket to Amaya. "This is right, isn't it?"

"Perfect," Amaya said, admiring the fine weight and balance. "But are you sure you want me to disrupt your practice?"

"It's fine, I want them to see how you play," Ryuzaki smiled. Amaya returned it hesitantly.

"If you say so…" She said nervously. She smiled at Tezuka, "Don't go easy on me." He didn't answer as he headed to the other side of the now-empty court. He tossed the ball into the air with his left hand and served. Ace.

"Fifteen-love!"

Amaya shook her head, "Wrong hand." Tezuka acted like he hadn't heard, though she knew he did. How could he not, with ears like his? He threw to ball into he air with his left hand again. Another ace. "Wrong hand!" She snapped at him this time, knowing the people around would hear it too. They murmured amongst themselves. "Play left-handed, or I'm not playing at all." Tezuka sighed, but shifted his racket to his left hand. "Better."

He served again, to the far left corner of the service box. She spun and got it, returning it twice as fast as it had come. The murmurs started up again. _'Of course, they've probably never seen someone like me,' _She thought. Tezuka returned her shot and she leaped to get it. The game continued, the long rally finally coming to an end as Amaya made a shot to the far right corner, and Tezuka couldn't quite make it. "Whew!" She said, "That was fun."

"That was Giselle," Tezuka said. Amaya looked genuinely impressed.

"You recognized it?" She asked, a slight smile on her face. "You were able to tell, really?"

"All of those turns, spins and jumps," he sighed, "And you were humming the music to act one, the solo rendition."

"Wow, your hearing is even better than I thought!" Amaya laughed. Ryuzaki smiled.

"Look closely, boys, this girl was once ranked first in the nation for woman's singles," She said it proudly, as if it were her own achievement.

"I don't even play tennis anymore," Amaya laughed as Tezuka circled the net to get closer to Ryuzaki. It was clear that they had shown the students what she wanted them to see. "Still, this was such fun today."

"You were dancing Giselle while playing?" Horio asked, doubtful.

"Yes, she was," Tezuka confirmed. Amaya laughed nervously.

"I wasn't sure I'd get away with it for a moment, but…" She rubbed the back of her head self-consciously. "Still, you seemed to know what I was doing from the beginning, you kept hitting all of your returns to the perfect places! And you ended right at the end of act one, too. I never thought you'd be one to know classical ballet." Tezuka didn't say anything.

"That's the other thing," Ryuzaki said, "Yushinata-san is also a magnificent ballerina. You won the national contest last year, didn't you?"

"Wahhh!" Amaya said, "Please stop! I was trying to be a normal student!!" She dropped her nervous, upset face immediately. "But that's right," she said, realizing that this was another part of Ryuzaki's lesson. "I started playing tennis to enhance my hand-eye coordination, and ended up falling in love with the sport. Still…"

"I had read, however," Ryuzaki said, "That you were left handed." A few eyebrows in the crowd shot up.

"Formerly," Amaya said, tense with all of the eyes upon her.

"Oh?"

"There was an accident…" Amaya explained, her hand moving subconsciously to her left arm. She didn't want to talk about this, but knowing no way to get out of Ryuzaki's questioning, "And my left arm was injured beyond repair. So I did what I had to, and became right handed. My left hand can't even write most days."

"And that gave you reason to quit tennis?" Ryuzaki asked, and Amaya felt accused.

_'That's the first part, yes,' _she thought, but couldn't say that; she couldn't explain that. "I took it as a sign that I needed to work on my ballet." She turned away, "If you'll excuse me, I need to be getting home." _'Yes, my empty house is waiting for me,' _she thought grimly.

_"_Of course," Ryuzaki said, smiling slightly. She turned back to the awaiting boys. "Back to work!" Once they were dispersed throughout the courts, she turned to Tezuka, "How's _your_ arm?"

"Fine," he said, watching Amaya as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Hello Readers! Okay, first of all I want to thank everyone who reads (And reviews!) Now, I want to make some responses to some of the review I did get.

First, to Merissala- Yes, they're in middle school. And, yes again, I know that it's unlikely. Still, I have a reason for it (Why write it otherwise? Pointless…) But mostly it's just part of her character. She's the kind of person who can succeed when she tries. She's got terrible school records though. As for her past… It has a little angst, but I would say it's over the top. Everyone has problems though, right? Thanks for your review!

To White Alchemist Taya- Well, what happened to her arm will be revealed… Eventually… When I can think of somewhere to fit it in!-Laughs- Thanks for your review!

Old Fiat- I love Giselle too, it's spookiness is the best part! I like the music too (Duu- duu- duu, dududu-duu…) Thanks for reviewing!

Kirakira-bunnie- I'm glad you like it! Thanks for reviewing.

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The empty house was no different than all of the others they had left her in, of course, but she felt just as lonely. She did what she always did, turned off all of the radios, TVs, and other electronics, including the lights. She left the kitchen light on, however, and watched the rain falling outside from the small, wooden table. It had gotten dark so quickly, she was surprised. The night rains fell on outside, and she was reminded of her namesake. Amaya, she had a hard time ever letting herself forget, meant Night Rain. Such a depressing name, and just another sign that her mother wasn't happy having her around.

_'This is a play,' _She reminded herself, _'As long as I play the part of 'Understanding Daughter', then she will act like she loves me.' _She closed her eyes and soon all she could hear was the rain. She never heard the silent feet come up to the door. She didn't know anyone was even at the door, on the other side of the kitchen, until she heard them knocking. _'Who?'_ She went over to answer the door, surprised to see Tezuka standing there in the rain, a bundle in his coat, sheltered under his arm. "Tezuka-san," she breathed.

"Hello, Yushinata-san." Dripping wet, the solemn face seemed even more beautiful to Amaya as it seemed to sparkle like the water that fell from it.

"Come in," she said, stepping back, "You're soaked." He did so, and she went to the hallway closet to grab a towel. When she came back, he was sitting at the table. He quietly unwrapped the bundle to reveal a small, furry black ball, snoozing in his arms. The kitten lifted it's head to the new light, blinking before it showed it's pink tongue with a yawn. Amaya sat the towel on the table and he placed the kitten in her ready hands.

"Careful," he said, "The leg is newly healed." as he said it, she saw the long scar on the kitten's leg, where the fur was shaved short. "He should be alright."

"Why did you bring him here?" Amaya asked, but didn't take her eyes off of the feline, now eyeing the room, interested.

"You seemed lonely," He shrugged, "And he needed a home."

"So you brought him here?" She smiled, "You're not as much of a monster as you think, Tezuka-san."

"I'm more of a monster than you understand," Tezuka answered, "But the kitten is yours to keep."

"Prince then," She cooed, cuddling the kitten, "His name is Prince." Tezuka said nothing. "Can you answer some questions for me?"

"It… depends," he said, reserved, "Ask, and I'll see if I can answer."

"Why can you go out in daylight?"

"Being burned by sunlight is a myth, but most of us do prefer the night."

"Do you sleep in a coffin?"

"I don't sleep, none of us do. The coffins are also a myth."

"Do crosses hurt you?"

"No."

"Can you enter a church?"

"I could, but, like most of us, I choose not too. It doesn't feel right."

"Why do your eyes change color?" She asked, looking into the deep honey-brown irises that she felt she could happily drown in.

"When I don't feed," he said, "I get irritated, and it changes my eye color."

"Do you drink human blood?" she asked, worrying about this question the most.

"Generally? No," he answered, and she sighed in relief, "I can sustain myself on animal blood, but it doesn't taste as good."

"You've tried it?" she asked, interested rather than scared as she put the kitten down and got the milk out to pour some in a bowl.

"A few times, in the beginning," he admitted, "I didn't know any better."

"If I hadn't invited you in, would you not be able to enter?"

"That's right," Tezuka said seriously, "I can only come in on invitation, and the moment you revoke that invitation, I have to get out."

"I'm not going to do that."

"You should." They both watched the kitten for a moment, not speaking. "Are you afraid?" he finally asked, "Being alone with me?"

"I probably should be," she said, "You could kill me, have all my blood, and no one would know for weeks that I was even dead. Even when they found out, who would expect Kunimitsu Tezuka, honor student, captain of the tennis team?"

"No one," he stated.

"But I'm not afraid," she replied. "I trust you."

"That's your first mistake." She stood up, moving towards him. What had she expected? She was falling in love with him, she _had_ to go to him. She had to trust him, with her life, if it came to it. It did. She got close, but he pulled away. "Stop," he muttered, "I don't want to hurt you."

"That's why I trust you. You don't have enough faith in yourself," she smiled, and came closer again. This time he didn't move, but stayed close and closed his eyes. _'He's taking in my scent,'_ she realized, _'He's trying to handle me being close to him.'_ She slowly placed her arms around his shoulder and could feel him shudder with effort to keep still. His face slowly came towards her, and she saw them. His fangs. Normal canines turned to fangs before her eyes, and he came close. She tilted her head for him, almost welcoming the silver kiss he was offering her. Then he pulled back, the fangs returning to canines once again.

"This is too dangerous," he said, "I shouldn't even be this close to a human." It was then that she realized how close they were, his face less than two inches from hers, even after he had pulled back.

"Answer one more question?" she asked, and he nodded, almost seeming intoxicated with her presence. "Do you love me?" He looked at her with pained eyes.

"It's the worst sin I could ever commit," he said, "But I do." Amaya finally closed the gap between them and the kitten watched, head tilted, eyes alert, as they kissed to the sound of the night rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Readers! Okay, first of all I want to thank everyone who reads (And reviews!) Now, I want to make some responses to some of the reviews I did get.

First, to Merissala- Yes! It would seem I've finally got it down! Haha, I know that because your review had no negatives this time! (Other than 'she's already in love with him') That makes me happy, and I appreciate your honesty! I really do! Any way, you already know, but now I am writing a non-OC. It's my first one, but now I'm hooked on it! I have to alternate which story I work on. XD And, yes, I plan to keep Tezuka very reserved. Thank you for your review.

To White Alchemist Taya- Yay! Surprise! Thanks, as always!

Old Fiat- Haha, it's fun making Tezuka act like this. And… well, here's the next chapter!! Thanks again for reviewing!

kuro-chan10307- Yay! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm living to find the answer; fumbling without knowing the way. There is no road you can travel down easily. Even if I look for love, the feelings of a lost place exist. I want to regain the place that restored my heart. One more time I'll hold you tightly and whisper 'I love you'. Now I am holding out a bouquet of love with both hands. Let's smile and kiss as in our memories. Ah, the scars of a disturbed heart mutter your name over and over. Even if I threw away my dreams, I am able to live, because my entire being is you. Whatever you say to me, I want to stay beside you. I'm sorry; I won't say 'goodbye'. Together let's draw a map towards eternity," She sang softly, pouring the cat food into a bowl she had written 'Prince' onto with permanent marker. The kitten quickly moved to eat more food than could fit into his mouth.

She smiled, thinking of the kiss from the night before. It hadn't changed the words of her favorite song, but it had certainly given them new meaning. _'Whatever you say to me, I want to stay beside you_,' she thought, finding a bit of humor in it. _'I can certainly relate to Kimeru now!' _She glanced to the table, where Tezuka sat, staring out the open window. He had never gone home the night before, saying that he was finally getting used to her scent. He didn't want to lose it and have to start all over again. She had thought it would be hard to sleep with him there, knowing that he didn't need to sleep. Still, she had curled up on the couch, and rested her head against his leg. Sleep was almost immediate, as he rested a cold hand on her forehead.

"You're always singing the same song," he said. "Why?"

"It's my favorite," she answered, making some toast for her own breakfast.

"Why do you like it so much?" he asked. He had already told her when she first awoke that it was his day to ask questions.

"I like the words," she shrugged, "And I like the feelings that Kimeru puts behind it." Then Tezuka disappeared, seeming to materialize out of thin air behind her. He put his lips close to her ear.

"The cross of love is made to shine in light, and pain is dissolving in the current of time. Ah, because I feel this way, I want to meet you with love. I'm leading you towards a future that's been lost," Tezuka sang softly, a perfect imitation of the Kimeru she enjoyed listening to so much. _'No,' _She told herself, _'Kunimitsu-kun puts a different feeling behind it. He truly believes that he's leading me to a lost future…' _The thought was sad, but being able to call him Kunimitsu, even in her head, made her smile. She reached up slowly to touch his cold face. He didn't pull away, but stood stone still. She pulled her hand away then, knowing how much he was fighting just to let her touch him.

"Have you ever been in love before, Kunimitsu-kun?" her voice was no more than a whisper. She felt his cold arms wrap around her and he rested his head on her shoulder, his mouth pointed away from her neck.

"No," he said, "Not in all of the time that I remember."

"How old are you?"

"It's my day to ask questions," he reminded her pointedly.

"Alright," she said, and he released her to get her toast as it popped up. "Ask away."

"What is your favorite color?" he asked, obviously having thought about his questions the night before.

"Red," she answered automatically.

"What's your favorite gemstone?"

"Topaz," she said, blushing slightly, "But if you asked me a few days from now, I might say Onyx."

"Why?"

"Those are the colors that your eyes change," she said simply. He didn't seem too happy to hear that, and turned away before she could read any more emotions on his face.

"What is your favorite piece of literature?" He asked, and Amaya almost laughed at how he couldn't just ask what her favorite book was.

"I like a lot of books," She said, "But I really like the book Moon Princess."

He knew the title. (This is not the _real _book Moon Princess, this is a short story a friend of mine wrote, and I used the summary here, with permission.) It was about a girl that could see spirits, and was often attacked by them, but who was always protected by creatures of the night. She fell in love with a fallen angel, while I vampire, a spell caster, and a werewolf all fell in love with her. Of course, the fallen had loved her too, but… The story line didn't matter to Tezuka, but he had always related most to the vampire, naturally, and wondered if this story would end like the book, with the girl in the arms of a fallen, instead of a vampire. Naturally, this would be best for Amaya, he wished it could be so. "Favorite food."

"Well, I really like sushi and crab, but I'm not too picky," she said. His eyes were clouded now, though, and she couldn't tell how her answers effected him.

"What are some of your hobbies?"

"Well, I read, write, do ballet, play some occasional tennis, and sing, but only when I'm by myself or in a really good mood." The questions took a more serious turn.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked, and she flinched. Still, she felt that she needed to tell him.

"It was a car crash," she said, but wasn't about to go into detail. He didn't press her for any more information about that.

"What are you afraid of?"

"… Falling," she said, after having thought about it for a moment or two, "I love heights, but my worst fear is falling and having no control over it. The other thing I'm afraid of is… Nevermind, I'll tell you another time"

"What makes you cry?" he asked, looking deep into her black eyes.

She thought for a moment, not sure what to say. "I'm not sure, I haven't cried in a long time."

"Would you cry if I left right now?"

"If I would never see you again? Probably," she said.

"Then I won't," he resolved. That made her think.

"What about your family?" She said, "Do they know where you are?"

"Chances are that they do," he said, "But it's still not your turn to ask questions."

"Alright," she said, "But how are you going to change? If you're not going to leave me, I mean." It was Sunday, but she was certain he wouldn't want to go out in the same clothes he had had on the day before. The very corner of Kunimitsu's mouth curved the slightest bit, and she took it for a smile.

"I'll just have to take you with me," he said. She was delighted; he was being more open now that she knew his secret and he had a little more control over himself.

"Lets go," she said, and took the hand that he held out for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Readers! Okay, first of all I want to thank everyone who reads (And reviews!) Now, I want to make some responses to some of the review I did get.

First, to Merissala- No, I don't think he can fly (Still, what do I know at this point?), but the rest of his senses are super super great, so I bet he could catch her without being able to fly. Not that that is what's happening, so don't get your hopes up waiting for it. I don't know about that yet. Moving on, please be patient with me about getting out Tezuka's side of things, it may take a little while for Amaya to get her day, what with Tezuka being a living enigma. As for his instincts… -Laughs-… Yeah… I may have to up the rating again if he acts as I think he might. Thanks for your review!

To White Alchemist Taya- Ooh… First he talks and now he's sweet? And then there's the 'counting issues' thing… All of my reviewers are telling me SCARY things this time!!! Just kidding, and thanks, as always.

Old Fiat- Counting, huh? I don't know… I'll have to ask Tezuka sometime… I've never heard that one, but I'm pretty sure he does… It just seems like he would, huh? Thanks for reviewing and that little tidbit of info!

kuro-chan10307- Yes, I know, it came as a shock to me too! Who knew they made robots so well these days? Hmm… Ice cube… Robot… Can you make a robot out of ice cubes? Writes it on palm I'll have to try that later… Thanks for reviewing!!!

A little note for this chapter, Amaya is about to act a bit 'marysue-ish' in this chapter and the next. Don't worry, it's just a façade, and only temporary! Why she does it though, I can't tell you, so just trust me! Thanks! P.S. I hope to start posting longer chapters. I'm sorry they've been so short!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home," Kunimitsu said upon entering the large, old-fashioned Japanese home.

"Welcome back," a familiar voice said, and Amaya looked up the staircase to see the man she had seen Kunimitsu talking to that first night; his name was Ayashi, she remembered. "You say you're giving the kitten a new home and never come back. How did I figure you ended up with her?"

"I told you they'd probably know," Kunimitsu said, ignoring Ayashi's question.

"But what exactly are you _doing_, Kunimitsu-kun?" Ayashi asked, and wasn't about to let himself be ignored again.

"I don't really know," Kunimitsu said. Ayashi shook his head.

"I hope you've let her know what she's in for."

"He's told me again and again," Amaya said, then smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Ayashi-san."

"Yes, you too, Amaya-chan," He smiled, suddenly seeming a bit childish.

"How..?" Amaya asked, but Ayashi just smiled.

"Ayashi-san has the ability to read minds," Kunimitsu explained, "You get used to this sort of thing." Ayashi smiled.

"You belittle my talents!" He exclaimed and Amaya laughed. Kunimitsu started up the stairs, and Amaya began to follow. He turned back to her.

"I'm going to go change," he said, "You should wait down stairs. If you need something, just tell Ayashi."

"Yes," Ayashi said, smiling in a suspicious way (Oh! Sorry, bad pun!), "You can just stay down here with me for a bit!" Kunimitsu suddenly changed his mind, grabbing her lightly by the wrist and taking her up the stairs with him.

"I've changed my mind; You'll just have to cover your eyes." Amaya smiled, wanting to laugh at the cool reaction Kunimitsu seemed to have for everything. She didn't mind either, and was even excited that she got to see his room.

It was large, but there was no bed in it. _'Of course,' _she reasoned, _'it's not like he needs a bed.' _There was, however, a long, black leather couch, and an entire wall taken up by an expansive CD collection. Just looking at it amazed her. Upon closer inspection, she realized that all of the CD's were organized by date of release. She raced towards the end to see the earliest in the collection, which was made up of records, not CDs, trying to find a clue as to how old Kunimitsu really was. He was right behind her and she got less than two steps before he wrapped his cold arms around her, his velvet voice whispering in her ear.

"Not your turn," He reminded her, his breath hot, causing her own breath to catch in her throat. She forced herself to concentrate on breathing correctly, knowing that he had already heard her heart race, and that his sensitive fingers could feel the life pulsing through her even now. "It's my day to have questions answered, yours will have to wait."

"Or I could ask Ayashi-san," she put in, but the hope in her voice was too evident and he brushed that suggestion off.

"Ayashi-san isn't a fool," Kunimitsu said, "He doesn't tell my secrets, and I don't tell his. Vampires have no secrets from each other, but hide everything from the world."

"Is he your brother?" Amaya asked, not sure if he would even answer that.

"No, not by blood," there was the slightest bit of humor in his angelic (and yet demonic) voice, "There are three others that live in this house, and we make up a family, or a clan, if you'd rather. Ayashi-san comes and goes often, but he is still a part of our family."

"So when you meet him at the park…" she started as he slowly let her out of his arms and led her to the sofa.

"He was coming back from a trip," Kunimitsu finished for her. "Yes."

"Where are the other three, then?" Amaya asked, knowing that she was on a roll.

"Out," Kunimitsu said, but wouldn't say anymore. He gave her that slight smile again, "My day." He put a finger to her lips. "What is your birthday?"

"October 31st," she said, now finding irony even in her date of birth. Kunimitsu recognized it too, of course, and seemed to fight the urge to laugh. He seemed so different now from when she had first met him. She had a feeling that he had just been waiting for someone that he could be himself around. Smiles came to his face so rarely and awkwardly that she knew he was used to hiding them. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, that she hadn't noticed him take his shirt off. She yelped and covered her eyes. "I didn't see anything!" she said hastily, but Kunimitsu didn't seem angry. She felt his hand on her arm and uncovered her eyes to look into his.

"You worry too much," he said, and lowered his face to hers. The kiss was sweet, but short, and Kunimitsu pulled away before Amaya felt she had had enough. "Cover your eyes, or don't," he said to her, "It doesn't matter to me."

_'It matters to me,' _Amaya blushed, but Kunimitsu was already heading back to the closet he had stood before the first time, and was going through shirts. His broad shoulders had lean, tough muscles and she felt compelled to watch their movements. Still, when it came time for him to change his pants, she hid her face behind her hands and shut her eyes tightly. She did it out of respect for Kunimitsu, even though he had said that he didn't care. When he was done, he lightly touched her shoulder and held out his hand to help her rise.

"What do you want to do now?" He asked. He didn't want to lose her scent, not now, when it was coming so much easier. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

"Are we going out?" She asked, her heart starting up again. She quickly told it to practice its gymnastic skills later.

"If that's what you would like, then 'out' we'll go," Kunimitsu said, and his smile was starting to come a bit easier.

"Yes," She said, "I'd like that."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu had no idea where he should take her. It wasn't like he'd done this before, after all. Amaya wasn't offering anything either, just following behind him, a smile on her face as he led her by the hand. He slowed his pace until they were walking side-by-side. Finally they ducked into a burger place, and took a corner booth. _'I'm fated to misfortune,' _Kunimitsu sighed as he saw Ryoma Echizen and Takeshi Momoshiro in another booth, not far away. The teammates, predictably, were talking about he upcoming tournament, and hadn't noticed Amaya and Kunimitsu yet. He hoped that they wouldn't. No such luck.

"Buchou!" Kunimitsu's super hearing caught the nearly silent word as it came out of Momo's mouth. Trying to be discreet about it, Momo nudged Ryoma and then frantically tried to point out Kunimitsu. Ryoma saw and just about choked on the hamburger he had been eating. Kunimitsu sighed and shook his head, but Amaya stood up and walked towards the other two boys with a smile. She sat down at the booth, and Kunimitsu followed behind her quickly.

"Hello," Amaya grinned, "Momo-san and Ryoma-kun, ne?"

"Uhuh," Momo said dumbly, confused by the girl's strange greeting.

"Oh, good! I was afraid I would get your names wrong! I worried about it all the way over here," She smiled pleasantly at the confused and nervous smiles she was getting from the two younger boys. "Kunimitsu-kun was showing my around Tokyo, since we're classmates and all. Would you believe it? I've been here almost a week and seen nothing of it!" She laughed as Kunimitsu sat beside her quietly.

"We're going out," Kunimitsu said flatly. Amaya blushed.

"Kunimitsu-kun! And all the trouble I went through of coming up with that story!" He could tell how fake her attitude was as she looked back to the younger tennis players, "Gomen no Sai, I thought I was supposed to keep it a secret."

"Why?" Kunimitsu asked, but he spoke quietly, for Amaya's ears only.

"I was thinking of you," her answer came as a breath. She spoke for everyone with her next words, "What else were you out here to do?"

"We were going to the street courts," Momo answered, and Ryoma gave a casual nod.

"Street courts!" She clapped her hands, her eyes wide with excitement. "I want to go! Can we?" She turned to Kunimitsu.

"If that's what you would like," Kunimitsu said quietly, but not so quietly that the others didn't hear.

"Yes!" Amaya celebrated.

"Alright!" Momo smiled, finally getting used to the girls' energetic disposition. "We're all done, so let's go!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," Amaya said, looking at the two courts. "This is really rather nice." It wasn't a front either, she was genuinely impressed by the upkeep the street courts had.

"No one's here," Momo frowned, not used to seeing the courts empty. He had been half hoping to see An Tachibana.

"Nope," Amaya said, but then smiled, "Why don't we all play? Doubles!"

Kunimitsu shook his head.

"We didn't bring rackets," he said. Ryoma's eyes had sparked, however, at the opportunity to play Kunimitsu and he offered to let them use his two extra rackets.

"Thank you," Amaya said, then put a hand on the seventh grader's shoulder. "I'll play with Chibi-chan." Three pairs of confused eyes turned to her. She didn't want to insult the younger two by pointing out the huge disadvantage they'd be at if she had chosen, as she wanted to, to play with Kunimitsu. Actually, she was beginning to regret the decision to come at all; part of her brain wishing that she could be alone with Kunimitsu again, where neither of them had to put on the masks that they saved for the world. "Only fair!" she chimed, "Lady's choice."


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Readers! Okay, first of all I want to thank everyone who reads (And reviews!) Now, I want to make some responses to some of the review I did get.

First, to Merissala- Yeah… The 'Gomennasai' thing embarrassed me… I was half asleep when I wrote it (I type early in the morning or late at night because that's the only time it's POSSIBLE for me to get near my computer…) and I meant to re-read it, but didn't get around to it. Well, enough excuses (I'm bad at it any way!) and I guess as I'll just say I'm sorry! Sorry everybody!! Anyway, about the scene you asked about… When Amaya says 'How…?', she simple wants to know how he learned her name. Simple, ne? And, about Ryoma's name, I can simply tell you that I don't want to type Echizen. Just don't want to. So, thank you for that bit of advise, and though it made sense, I'm disregarding it. No offense, and please don't be angry! Thanks for reviewing!

To White Alchemist Taya- Yeah… I'm sorry… I know… It was pretty stupid of me… Oh well! I'll just have to try harder in the future! Yay! Thanks for your review!

Old Fiat- Yeah, I wasn't crazy about that last chapter either, but it was fun writing about Ayashi. I really like his character… That last chapter was just a 'because it needed to be written' chapter, but it should start getting fun again soon (Especially in the next few chapters after this! -Evil plans-) Thanks for the review!

MazdaKitsune- Haha, you know, your reply made me laugh; how you automatically assumed she'd become a vampire (And called her 'Chan' to boot)! Not that I'm revealing anything, but do you really think Tezuka would let that happen? Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy the chapter!

kuro-chan10307- Yay! I got a compliment! He-Yay! (Sorry, inside joke… couldn't help even though no one will get it…) Thanks for reviewing!

A little note for this chapter, Amaya is about to act a bit 'marysue-ish' in this chapter. Don't worry, it's just a façade, and only temporary! Why she does it though, I can't tell you, so just trust me! Thanks! P.S. I hope to start posting longer chapters. I'm sorry they've been so short!!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow," Amaya said, looking at the two courts. "This is really rather nice." It wasn't a front either, she was genuinely impressed by the upkeep the street courts had.

"No one's here," Momo frowned, not used to seeing the courts empty. He had been half hoping to see An Tachibana.

"Nope," Amaya said, but then smiled, "Why don't we all play? Doubles!"

Kunimitsu shook his head.

"We didn't bring rackets," he said. Ryoma's eyes had sparked, however, at the opportunity to play Kunimitsu and he offered to let them use his two extra rackets.

"Thank you," Amaya said, then put a hand on the seventh grader's shoulder. "I'll play with Chibi-chan." Three pairs of confused eyes turned to her. She didn't want to insult the younger two by pointing out the huge disadvantage they'd be at if she had chosen, as she wanted to, to play with Kunimitsu. Actually, she was beginning to regret the decision to come at all; part of her brain wishing that she could be alone with Kunimitsu again, where neither of them had to put on the masks that they saved for the world. "Only fair!" she chimed, "Lady's choice."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kunimitsu was quickly beginning to regret having come to the street courts by the midway break. Momo was talking quietly into his cell phone, but with his sensitive ears, Kunimitsu could hear him inviting a few of the others to join them, no doubt to prove to them that he was actually going out with Amaya. He could actually imagine some of the faces. He might have laughed at a few, as well, but he didn't want to jeopardize his school identity any more than he already had. Maybe Amaya had been right to try and keep it a secret? _'No,' _He decided. He didn't want her to be part of his deceit; she meant more to him then his secrecy at this point.

"Kunimitsu-kun," the voice came from behind him, but he didn't jump. _'How careless,' _he thought to himself, realizing that he had been too deep in thought to notice the tensai's quiet feet coming up behind him.

"Fuji-kun," Kunimitsu answered, turning to his grinning teammate.

"Momo-kun just called me, but I was already on my way here, so I hope you don't see me as a nuisance," Fuji smiled, but Kunimitsu knew better than to take his word for it so simply. Fuji might have actually been on his way there, but Kunimitsu doubted that he had any fear of being a burden or a trouble of any sort. Surly he had already realized how hectic this day was becoming for Kunimitsu. Still… Amaya was smiling and laughing, certainly cheerful, so what did a little suffering on his part matter?

"I'm surprised though, Kunimitsu-kun," Fuji said, sounding sincere, "That you would go out with anyone, let alone someone you met only a few days ago. It seems… careless, if I may."

"You may," Kunimitsu answered, "I realize what I am doing. And I shall surely be punished for it in the end."

"Then why go through with it?" Fuji asked, an eyebrow going up. "Why go through with it, when you will end up hurting yourself?"

"It is what she wants," Kunimitsu answered, shrugging, "I'll do anything, if it makes her happy. As a Fallen, you should understand." Fuji laughed.

"I suppose you're right about that. I understand your reasoning," his voice lowered, "But for a _vampire_ to _choose _to be so close to a human, for a human… It is odd."

"No stranger than an angel giving up his halo to save a human," Kunimitsu shot back, his voice just as soft.

"I'm afraid that's a bit different," Fuji whispered, "As long as you don't kill anyone, this will be nothing like that."

Kunimitsu fell silent after that, watching Amaya laugh with Kikumaru, who had just arrived.

"Kunimitsu-kun!" Amaya waved her hand at the tall boy, "Fuji-kun, too! Let's play a new game!"

"Game?" One of Kunimitsu's eyebrows went up. All of the starters, plus Inui, were there by now; he had no idea what she might be planning.

"Game," Amaya repeated as they drew closer, "You know, for everyone. I think I might actually have a good idea."

"You have good ideas?" The new voice turned a few heads. Akira Kamio raised a hand in greeting to a few, Shinji remaining silent behind him. "Hey, Amaya, s'been a while."

"Kamio-kun!" Amaya seemed delighted, "I was wondering if I might see some of the Fudomine boys now that I'm back in Tokyo."

"To stay?!" Akira seemed just as ecstatic. He glanced at the other boys, "At Seishun though, I'm guessing."

"Hopefully," Amaya said, "I've missed this city air." She turned to the Seishun boys, "I used to go to Fudomine, if only for a few months. My family used to move a lot."

"Used to? So your parents have finally chosen to stay in Tokyo?" Shinji asked, unable to avoid being sucked into the conversation.

"They're on their last business trip," Akira and Shinji said the last four words with her, knowing them so well.

"Sure," Akira said, but moved onto a new topic, "Now, you were talking about a good idea?"

"Yes, before you decided to interrupt me," She quickly counted how many people were there. _'…And I make twelve… Good enough.' _She smiled at the boys, who awaited her dictum of their fate. "The game is simple enough, it's called 'Clean the Yard'. We split into teams, then each team claims a side of the net, or a 'yard'. Now, each team will have six tennis balls on their side, and when I shout for everyone to begin, we'll start picking up the balls and firing them at the other side. The trick is that no one can move outside of a certain area to get a ball, so if they miss, they have to go to Jail, along the sidelines. The point is to place your shots well enough that no one can get to them, and they go past the base line. After all of the balls are gone, we'll count up the balls each team has behind their yard. Whoever has the dirtiest yard loses." Amaya took her tennis racket and began to lightly scratch six boxes into each side of the court. They were light enough that they would easily rub away. "By the way," she said, "Anyone in Jail has to do The Chicken Dance until the game ends." Horrified looks passed over most of the boys' faces (Kunimitsu kept his straight, Fuji didn't stop smiling, and Akira and Shinji had already been expecting something like this).

"Let's choose teams!" Amaya declared, seemingly oblivious to the looks she was now getting. "On three, choose paper or rock. One, two, THREE!" Everyone chose, the teams ending up equal. Team one was Kunimitsu, Momo, Akira, Inui, Taka, and Oishi. Team two consisted of the remaining six: Amaya, Ryoma, Eiji, Shinji, Fuji, and Kaoru. Everyone got into position and the game began, everyone determined to avoid doing the chicken dance. After a while, it seemed that no one would slip up, and Amaya quickly became bored. She hit an on-the-rise shot in Momo's direction, but he sent it flying back with twice the power.

"Please, that was pathetic," Akira said from next to Momo. Amaya smiled, seeing her opportunity. Using the same ball that Momo had sent at her, she hit a shot straight between them, on the line. Akira and Momo both went for it, rackets colliding, and then went to feuding as the ball continued passed them; passed the base line. While they were arguing, Fuji sent a ball through Akira's square, while Ryoma nailed one in Momo's. Two stunned eighth graders were sent to the side lines to begin doing the chicken dance. Soon, Eiji and a fuming Kaoru were stuck doing the same on the other side, thanks to Kunimitsu. Then Taka got out, followed by Shinji. Soon, it was down to Amaya and Fuji against Kunimitsu.

"Hey, Kunimitsu-kun," Amaya hollered, though it wasn't necessary, "You can go ahead and leave your square, if you want." The chicken-dancing players on both side began cheering for their team. Kunimitsu didn't move, but Amaya recognized that he had begun using his 'Tezuka Zone' technique. He hit one of Amaya's balls back, and Fuji let it pass through his square without moving.

"I've always wanted an excuse to try The Chicken Dance," The tensai smiled, moving to fulfill his 'dream' next to Eiji. Just like that, it was just Kunimitsu and Amaya.

"I'm not losing," Amaya said.

"You wouldn't have to do The Chicken Dance," Kunimitsu said, "The game would be over."

"Yep, you should listen to your own logic though," Amaya said, "My pride won't let _me_."

"Are you asking me to give up?"

"Of course not," Amaya smiled, "This should be fun."

"If you want to, you can leave your square." He was sincere, but Amaya wasn't about to take the offer he had just refused. She whacked the final tennis ball back at him in response. They rallied for a while, both careful to not over-step the bounds of their box. It was the meow that sealed Amaya's fate.

She turned immediately to the sound, which came from a small, black kitten, who was rubbing itself against Kaido's leg. Kaido watched the kitten with a slightly strained expression and Amaya knew that he wanted to pet it. Finally, recognition hit her, and she realized it was _her _kitten!

"Prince!" She said, tossing the game out of her mind as she ran to pick up the small ball of fur. "How did you get here?"

"He crawled out of the jacket over there," Fuji pointed. Amaya sighed.

"I thought that pocket was a bit too heavy…" She muttered to herself. Kunimitsu sighed, and came off of the court.

"Six-six," he stated, "The game was a tie anyway." He wasn't about to bother asking how she had carried a kitten around all day and not noticed it.

"No fun," Amaya sighed. She hadn't even thought that running over to see Prince would cause it to end in a tie. She supposed it didn't matter. Taka checked the time on his phone.

"Oh! It's six-thirty already!" he said, and put on his own jacket, "I need to be getting to the shop." A few others muttered that they had to go too, and soon people began leaving.

"I'll walk you home, Amaya," Kunimitsu said, and she had to resist the urge ask about whether or not he was going to be staying with her. There were still people around after all. Soon Fuji was the only other person there, and he only smiled at the two before leaving without a word.

"Well?" Kunimitsu asked, holding out his hand, "Shall we go?" Amaya took his hand with a smile. No matter what happened down the road, things would work out. Or so she thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello Readers! Okay, first of all I want to thank everyone who reads (And reviews!) Now, I want to make some responses to some of the review I did get.

First, to Merissala- Yeah, I didn't make it clear (It will make more sense later on), but Fuji is a FALLEN, not a vampire. His story comes in later, I promise. I was amazed when your review was so short, but thank you for it!

LittleAngel22493- Okay then… Updating… NOW! Thanks for your review.

To White Alchemist Taya- Er… Yeah… It wouldn't be any fun to make everything just WORK… I have to entertain my sadistic side too… Speaking of sadists, as for Fuji…It's a _secret!_ Thanks, as always, for your review.

MazdaKitsune- Yay! CHICKEN DANCE!!! Doo doo doo doo doodoo -clap clap clap clap.- Hahaha… Love bite… Funny, but who knows? (I certainly don't… ') Thanks for reviewing -Does chicken dance anyway.-

XXxEmileighxXx- Yep, it's weird, but it wouldn't be as fun otherwise!! As for the comment about throwing out the vampire myth, it's a **_myth_**, I can do whatever I please because none of it is factual. Thank you for your review!

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"One more time I'll hold you tightly, and whisper 'I love you'. Now I am holding a bouquet of love in both hands. Let's smile and kiss, as in our memories. Ah, the scars of a disturbed heart are muttering your name over and over," It was Kunimitsu's voice that she heard as she drifted to sleep, and it was his singing that awoke her in the morning. He gave her a very small, apologetic smile. "Did I wake you?"

"Yes," She breathed, smiling as she tried to brush her 'bed-head' with her fingers. "But I don't mind. It's about time I should get up anyway." Kunimitsu watched as she began up the stairs to get ready. She turned back to him with a smile. "You don't have to stay: you can go home and get ready you know. I won't cry; that's only if I never see you again. Remember?"

"If that's what you want," Kunimitsu said, and Amaya smiled.

"I'll see you at school," She let her words out as a whisper, and then Kunimitsu was gone. She sighed, leaning back and sinking down the wall. Why hadn't she been able to say 'I love you'? Not that he had said it himself… Part of her feared, even now, that the only thing that attracted him to her was her blood. Maybe, he was only trying to get used to her, so that he wouldn't have to struggle when they sat side-by-side in the classroom. She hated that she was second guessing him, but it made no sense for someone like Kunimitsu to fall in love with a normal, mortal girl like her. "God," She muttered, "Why can't life ever be simple…?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Back? And alone?" Ayashi sounded surprised, "Isn't that strange… Did she send you off alone? No, don't tell me, I've already seen it in your mind." He was smiling still as he went on, but a change in his tone alerted Kunimitsu to how serious he was being. "What are you doing? You must realize that it's careless and stupid to get a human involved with us."

"I know," Kunimitsu said, "I know it's dangerous, but I'm not sure what else I can do. She wouldn't just leave me be if I suddenly acted like I had no interest in her again."

"But what _is _your interest in her? I'm not getting a clear reading…"

"That would make sense," Kunimitsu answered, shaking his head, "Because I don't know myself."

"Hmm… Well, that aside, I have a surprise," Ayashi said, then smiled before disappearing. Kunimitsu didn't like the sound of that at all.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kunimitsu-kun?" Oishi asked at morning practice. Kunimitsu, however, was still thinking on what Ayashi might be planning. "Kunimitsu-kun?" The second time, this got his attention. "Are you alright?" Oishi asked, "You seemed distracted."

"Fine," Kunimitsu said, "But, yes, a bit distracted." He admitted. Just then a tennis ball came out of no where and hit Kunimitsu in the back of the head. He turned around, an annoyed look on his face, to see Ayashi, who was covering his mouth with a surprised look on his face.

"Sorry!" He hollered, then moved over, "I was sure you'd see it coming!"

"So you aimed for my head…?" Kunimitsu said testily. Ayashi laughed, a bit nervously.

"Now now, don't be so upset! I suppose I just had too much faith in your abilities…" Ayashi smiled. Oishi looked between the two.

"Who is this, Kunimitsu-kun?" he finally asked, the other starters starting to come around as they finished the drill they had been doing.

"This is my cousin, Ayashi," He said, eyeing Ayashi suspiciously, "But I don't know why he's here."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Ayashi said, "Can't you see the uniform? I'm going to be going here until I get on the move again. Shouldn't be too long, just a few months." Ayashi's eyes widened about a fraction of an inch, and then he whispered so quietly that no one but Kunimitsu was sure to hear. He concentrated on not moving his lips as he said, "Your sensei, Ryuzaki, is coming with some news…" Ayashi chuckled, _'This could be interesting…' _

"Alright, everyone! Gather!" Ryuzaki's loud voice carried a certain amount of authority as the boys all moved nearer to her on the courts. "I've been volunteered to do this years school play." She picked her starters out of the crowd, "I want all of the starters in the production. This is mandatory." She smiled slightly at the distraught looks covering several of the boys' faces. "The play is **Romeo and Juliet**, and I've already assigned most of the major parts, although I could use a few more people for the extra parts. And, we need a Juliet. If anyone knows a girl that would like the part, get them to come to me."

"What's going on?" Amaya asked, a confused look coming across her face as Ryuzaki looked at her with a suspicious-looking smirk.

"Yushinata-san," Ryuzaki said, her voice laced with honey, "Would you mind playing Juliet in our school production of **Romeo and Juliet**?"

"Uh," Amaya felt a sweat drop forming on her forehead, "Sure, why not?"

"Excellent!" Ryuzaki clapped her hands together, "Practice is over, everyone, except for the starters and anyone else interested in being in the play, is dismissed." Everyone moved off of the courts and into the locker rooms, leaving the starters and a few others to go closer to Ryuzaki and hear what fate she had assigned them.

"Alright!" Ryuzaki said, getting all of their attention. "The roles are as follows, Momo-kun, you'll be Mercutio, he's one of Romeo's best friends, and a real wise guy. Taka-kun, you're Benvolio, another of Romeo's friends, you're the level headed one. Kaoru-kun, you're the fiery Tybalt, you should have no problems with it, and Shuichiro-kun, you'll be the Friar that gives Romeo advice and marries the two lovers. Sadaharu-kun, you'll be Master Capulet, Juliet's father, and Eiji-kun, you can be the apothecary that sells Romeo the poison in the end." She looked around the crowd, "… Horio-kun, you can be the Juliet's nurse, and Ryoma-kun, you'll be her son, Peter. Kachiro-kun and Katsuo-kun, you two can be Gregory and Sampson, slaves for the Montague, Romeo's, family." She smiled as she got ready to say the most important roles, "Juliet, of course, will be played by Yushinata-san, and then Paris and Romeo will be played by Kunimitsu-kun and Shusuke-kun respectably."

Amaya's jaw dropped. She had to kiss Fuji and turn away from Kunimitsu?! Even if it was only in a play, that just seemed like too much. Kunimitsu wouldn't show it, but he was just as upset about the pairing. Ryuzaki, it seemed, was the only person in Tokyo who hadn't heard about him and Amaya.

"I'm sorry," Fuji whispered in Amaya's ear as Ryuzaki rattled off a few more small parts.

"I'll live, I guess," Amaya sighed, then realized what she'd just said, "I'm sorry Fuji-kun! I didn't mean anything by that just now, it's just that…"

"It's alright, I understand," Fuji smiled. Kunimitsu watched the two for a moment, and then sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright!" Ryuzaki clapped, looking at the crew on stage. It was after school, and after tennis practice, and they were beginning play practice. "Let's just have a quick run through, every one reading their parts. Follow the stage directions as best you can." They proceeded to read through the play, finally getting to the scene where Romeo meets Juliet, and Amaya's acting skills were really put to the test.

_'I'll pretend as best I can that he is Kunimitsu-kun,' _Amaya told herself, and then let her mind take effect, just as it did with her parents. Fuji began to read his line, moving over to take her hand in his.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss." He kissed Amaya's hand, but she was in control of herself, and took on the self-preserving mood of Juliet.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hands too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do not touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss," Amaya said, chastising Fuji, as well as Romeo.

"Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?" Fuji asked, smiling as he tilted his head ever so slightly to the side.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer," Amaya answered, turning her head so that she did not look at Fuji directly. Neither of them were reading off the parts anymore, they were already reciting from memory.

"O, then, dear saint," Fuji said, his voice earnest as Romeo's must have been meant to sound, "let lips do what hands do! They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Amaya turned back to him, her eyes piercing, as if to say that Juliet would not be won so easily.

"Saints do not more, though grant for prayers' sake," She told him.

"Then move not while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by thine my sin is purged," He kissed her with nothing more than a peck on the lips, seeming completely unaware, and not nervous at all considering all of the faces watching the two. Amaya's eyes widened, but it was still only in character.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," She said, and Fuji smiled again.

"Sin from my lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," He leaned in, and this time the kiss was deeper. Amaya's eyes widened, but she did not return the kiss. They parted.

"Y-you kiss by th' book," She said the final line, and Ryuzaki called for them to stop.

"I'm sorry, Amaya-san," Fuji smiled apologetically, "I'm afraid I got a bit too into it."

"I-it's alright," Amaya assured him, but it was difficult. If she hadn't been pretending he was Kunimitsu at the moment he kissed her, she might have run out.

"You two are really good at this," Ryuzaki said, "Do you have the parts memorized _already_?"

"I own the book," Both Amaya and Fuji said at once, then Amaya averted her eyes.

"Well, keep up the good work," Ryuzaki smiled, "Though if you get 'carried away' again during the production, Shusuke-kun, then we may _both _hear a thing or two from the principal!"

"I won't," Fuji promised, then Ryuzaki turned to everyone else.

"That's it for today," She announced, "Good work everyone, now head home." Everyone began to depart, Amaya slipping out the stage door. Ayashi came up behind Kunimitsu and whispered again for only him to hear.

"She was imagining Fuji-kun was you," Ayashi informed him, but Kunimitsu said nothing and only headed after Amaya. Ayashi shrugged and headed home.

Amaya leaned back against the wall, sinking down. She felt terrible, though nothing that had happened had been her fault. She didn't notice Kunimitsu standing beside her for sometime. When she did see him, she jumped. "Kunimitsu-kun! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No problem," Kunimitsu muttered, his voice barely audible.

"Kunimitsu-kun… Kiss me, please," Amaya said, staring off into space, "I don't like the feeling of Fuji-kun's lips being the last on mine."

"You're being quite dramatic about this," Kunimitsu said, a bit louder this time, "Don't you think it might be safer for you to be with Shusuke-kun?"

"What are you saying?" Amaya asked, looking up at him with pained eyes, "You're the one I love, Kunimitsu-kun."

"But Shusuke-kun… would be better for you," Kunimitsu said, trying to keep from looking into those hurt eyes. Amaya looked to the ground, then stood up.

"I'm going home," Amaya said, then began to walk away, Kunimitsu began to follow on silent feet. Amaya stopped, but didn't turn around, "Don't follow me, Kunimitsu-kun. I revoke my invitation." Kunimitsu just stood there as she walked away.

_'This is what I wanted,'_ Kunimitsu reminded himself, _'So why does this suck so bad?'_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello Readers! Okay, first of all I want to thank everyone who reads (And reviews!) Now, I want to make some responses to some of the review I did get.

First, to Merissala- About the names, yes, you've mentioned it before, and I have to give you the same answer-- To me, who reads the Manga, and does not watch much of the Show (English or Japanese) What I say is 'right'. Right and Wrong are two very diverse things, and are or are not depending on a person's individual views. I ask that you settle for my way, for I have already changed several things from the way I would normally write, and do not wish to convert any more effort into 'writing names', which should be going into the story. Now! That was way too serious, and please do not take it the wrong way; I am NOT upset at all, and I value your opinion, but some things just have to be a certain way with me! Sorry! Also, I don't mind whether a review is long or short, and the fact that you review so often makes me very happy. I respect you a lot for it, and for always trying to help me improve, so thank you.

LittleAngel22493- Okay then… Updating… NOW! Thanks for your review.

To White Alchemist Taya- Because I have no was of asking Tezuka (I would be killed if I made a phone call to Japan) I don't know why he did that, but I speculate that he thought he was doing the right thing at the time. Thanks, as always, for your review.

Old Fiat- All in good time, don't worry. We are getting there.

MazdaKitsune- Yeah Tezuka, how could you?! Wait, was that a question for me? -Hee hee-

XXxEmileighxXx- Yay! I'm glad that you like it so much! Well, sorry it took a while, my computer was dead, kinda, but here's chapter nine (No way?! Nine?!! -Just hit her.-)

Disclaimer- I do not own Prince of Tennis!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was practice the next morning when the tennis team got the shock of their lives. Amaya hadn't shown up to watch as she usually did, and Kunimitsu was in an obviously bad mood. Stranger still, Fuji was late for practice. When he did get there, a half an hour late, he walked right up to Kunimitsu and smacked him across the face.

"I'm sorry I'm late," he said calmly, while Kunimitsu rubbed his cheek, a bit surprised, "But I've been wondering whether or not I should do that. I decided I should. For Amaya-san." He was genuinely angry, and everyone could see it. It was frightening, and no one knew how to react, most of all Kunimitsu.

"You're acting like a child," Fuji said quietly, "Ryuzaki-sensei was unaware when she cast the roles for Romeo and Juliet, and I was the one who got out of hand. Still, you hurt Amaya-san."

"It wasn't over what happened," Kunimitsu said quietly, "I just want her to be safe. I thought she'd be safer if she was with you."

"But she loves you, Kunimitsu," Fuji said, his eyes hard, "And you can't just change her feelings. You can't change your own either." He pointed off the courts, "Now go. Go and apologize, or I really _will_ take her away from you." This sparked something in Kunimitsu. That was what he had wanted for Amaya, yes, but somehow that wasn't what he had wanted for himself. She had captured him; he couldn't just let her go like it was nothing, Fuji was right.

"Where is she?" His voice came as little more than a breath, but Fuji heard it and smiled. Kunimitsu waited on an answer, knowing he was in trouble if she was at home.

"The park," Fuji answered, "I don't think she planned to come to school today." Kunimitsu saw his luck and began to race off of the courts. He stopped and turned back, for just a moment.

"Thank you, Shusuke-kun," he said, then continued running. Once he was a ways away from the school, he began to run at speeds not possible for a human, until finally the park came into view.

"Amaya," His voice came out as a breath, mostly because he was nervous about speaking to her, not because he was tired from the long run. He waited for her to turn to him, even expecting her to run away, but she acted as though she didn't hear him. "Amaya... Please... Listen to what I have to say, at least."

"Ah." It was a small, insignificant sound, but it was proof that she heard him, and it was enough to keep Kunimitsu going.

"I was wrong," He said, "You must already know that. I thought that I was doing what was best for you, by pushing you away. I said some terrible things, and though it's true that you'd be safer with Fuji... We both know that's not what I really want. I'm... Sorry. For hurting you, and for lying to you, and for being the emotionless robot that I am."

"... You're not emotionless," Amaya said after a pause, "But if you really do care about me, then you should know what voice I want to hear most right now." Kunimitsu sighed, but if that was all Amaya asked to forgive him, he was happy and eager to comply.

"I'm living to find the answer, fumbling without knowing the way," Kunimitsu began singing in Kimeru's voice, but Amaya shook her head with a silent 'no'. Kunimitsu was confused and upset, feeling he had failed, "Then what...?"

"Correct," Amaya said, and Kunimitsu looked even more confused, "The voice I want to hear most right now is Kunimitsu Tezuka's." Kunimitsu smiled slightly, then embraced the frail figure of the girl he'd come to adore so much.

"I'm so sorry, Amaya," he whispered, and then had to pull back before he lost his control. "I really am."

"You can make it up to me," Amaya said, and Kunimitsu waited for her 'conditions', "You can answer some more of _my_ questions today."

"Shoot for it," Kunimitsu said, smiling slightly.

"How old are you?" Amaya asked and was surprised as Kunimitsu responded in the last way she had expected: he laughed. "Don't laugh," Amaya pouted, "I really want to know!"

"I'm sure you do," Kunimitsu said as his laugh turned into a light chuckle. It was still strange to him how he brought out so many emotions in him. "And I did promise to tell you anything you wanted. I was born in 1901, to a Japanese immigrant in Boston. I don't remember my father, but my mother was taken by the plague when I was eighteen, not long before it got a hold of me. I would have died, but Kunikazu, he the oldest vampire in our clan, my 'grandfather', in your terms, changed me before I died. He 'saved my life', in an ironic way."

"That was a lot more than I asked for. Thank you," Amaya smiled, "So, want to go to school?"

"Do you?" Kunimitsu asked, his face going stoic again and his eyebrow raising.

"I guess," Amaya shrugged, "You have a reputation to uphold, of course, and we also have... Play... Practice..."

"Don't worry," Kunimitsu said, "I won't get jealous, or try to push you away again. It's just a play; what we have is the real thing, so I'm sure I can handle it."

"I would have liked it better if you were Romeo," Amaya sighed, "but... I'll do my best."

"I know," Kunimitsu said, and kissed her forehead lightly. "Come on, let's go."

"I have to go home... I don't have any of my stuff," Amaya said. Kunimitsu nodded, then held up his hand to help her up off the bench. Something hit Amaya that she hadn't noticed before. "You were eighteen? How...?"

"It's a talent. Like Ayashi's mind reading powers," Kunimitsu explained patiently, "I can make myself appear to be any age, up to when I was eighteen. After that, it takes too much energy to maintain it constantly."

"So... You can make yourself any age, up to eighteen, and normal vampires can't... Do that?"

"No, not generally," Kunimitsu said, "However, vampires like Ayashi learn over time how to make themselves _seem_ younger, even than they were when they changed. That's why he can pass for a fifteen years old, even though he was changed at nineteen."

"Hmm... By the way, I never got to ask, why is Ashi going to our school?" Amaya inquired.

"If I knew the real reason, I would tell you, believe me," Kunimitsu sighed as they began to walk towards Amaya's house, "But all he told me was that he was just going until he got to be on the move again." He stopped walking and looked Amaya in the eyes, "Don't trust him too much, okay?" Amaya looked at him with a confused and concerned expression, seeming to ponder over Kunimitsu's change in attitude as much as his words. "It's not that Ayashi is a bad guy, he just tends to..." Kunimitsu paused, trying to come up wit the right word. Ayashi 'tended' to do quite a few things that Kunimitsu was set against. He settled on an appropriate word, "... Manipulate people, mostly for his own amusement."

"I'm not worried," Amaya smiled, "You'll take care of me, I'm sure."

"What do you have in mind?" Amaya turned to him with a wicked smile.

"My day."

Kunimitsu felt himself smiling back, only so slightly. "Your day."


End file.
